Four is a Crowd
by MissMadrigal
Summary: Young Clary and Isabelle convince Alec to have a tea party... someone's jealous they weren't invited. One shot.


**This story is something I just randomly put together. It's AU where they're still Shadowhunters but it doesn't follow the timeline of the series.**

* * *

Isabelle sat in the centre of her bedroom that was decorated with lavish furnishings to befit a Queen. She wore a sparkly dress with a full ruby skirt, a plastic bejewelled crown atop her head, (her real crown with very real diamonds was only for special occasions), and her little, seven year old body was plopped into a kid sized pink chair, with a pillow for her behind. A table with porcelain teapots and teacups was laid out expertly atop a beautiful silk table cloth and her young eyes critiqued nothing amiss. The setup was nothing less than perfection and she would know, for she had set it up herself. Across from Isabelle sat Clarissa, visibly uncomfortable in her fluffy emerald taffeta dress and stress braiding her hair.

The little girl was best friends with Isabelle, they treated one another like sisters, but it was clear Clary had always hated the parties Izzy decided to throw. Everything was crisp and polished and so ladylike that Clary had the urge to grab a handful of mud and smear it onto her face. But she loved Izzy and Izzy loved parties, so it was best if Clary just stuck it out until the end. Today was different though.

"Alec, will you please join our tea party?"

Alec paused outside his sister's bedroom, ramrod straight and regretful. Why had he decided to pass by her bedroom on today of all days? He knew instantly he was ensnared in the trap known as Izzy's persuasive abilities. With one look at her small face, hopeful and positively adorable, he was a goner.

"Fine," he begrudged, closing her door before making his way into the room that was too pink for its own good. He paused hesitantly beside his sister, surveying the setup and the very grumpy Clary stuck in the middle.

"Where..." he hesitated, before forcing himself to continue, "where should I sit?"

Isabelle contemplated for a moment, finger resting against her chubby chin. "Well Alec, it's up to you. Where do you want to sit: next to Mr. Snuggles or Bear Bear? Mr. Snuggles might be a little grumpy today though..."

"By the Angel..." Alec sighed and made his way over to "Bear Bear", a ginormous, purple stuffed bear that he'd won for Izzy at a carnival the previous year. It was decked out in a yellow boa and what looked suspiciously like lipstick marks. Clary handed him a boa matching Bear Bear's and he reluctantly put it on, ignoring the giggling of his sister and her best friend. He would only endure this kind of torture for his closest friends. Alec was only glad that none of the other Shadowhunter children were here to witness him as Isabelle and Clary applied glittering eyeshadow to his eyelids and cheekbones.

Clary smacked a hand to her mouth in an attempt to contain her laughter as Izzy whispered not so subtly in his ear, "Magnus would definitely approve."

Alec's cheeks inflamed though he didn't deign a response.

This was how the next hour went with Isabelle pouring imaginary tea, Alec pretending to critique the imaginary food lest Izzy throw a hairbrush at him and Clary having a slightly better time than she usually would, now that Alec had joined. It wasn't fated to last however, when the door to Isabelle's room slammed open and in walked their adoptive brother, Jace. His lips wore a serious pout and his eyebrows were severely furrowed in confusion and anger.

"Unacceptable," Jace informed, his voice clipped with annoyance. He crosses his arms over his chest. "It's not a real party without Jace present." He tapped his foot impatiently on the floor as if expecting an apology. Isabelle was not having it.

"Jace, this party is strictly no boys allowed," Isabelle huffed before pressing her lips into a firm line.

Jace stared pointedly at Alec, who blushed scarlet at being caught with a feather boa around his neck, while shaking Bear Bear's paw.

"Alec is sitting right next to Bear Bear, I can see him. Your stuffed animals are boys too."

Isabelle heaves a long sigh as if Jace was the densest person alive. She smacks her hand against her forehead, "Jace, my stuffed animals are not alive. They are toys. And Alec is Alec. He's clean."

Jace scoffed, "what's that supposed to mean, Izzy?"

Clary started to slink down in her seat, expecting a fight and not wanting to get caught in a sibling rivalry. Her eyes volleyed back and forth, watching a verbal tennis match.

"Well," Isabelle had now risen from her seat and was stomping her way over to her brother, who towered over her but seemed to shrink back from her glare. "Look at your shoes," she instructed, which he promptly did, "they are filthy. You have undoubtedly tracked mud all around the house and Mom is going to freak." Jace has the decency to look sheepish. "And you were going to turn my party into this boyish thing with monster trucks and wrestling but it's MY party."

Jace cast his eyes to the floor, feelings hurt. He probably would have done those things initially but wouldn't have if he knew what it meant to Izzy. And he said just that. "I love you, Iz. I would have behaved if you'd told me to. But I didn't even get invited."

Isabelle wrapped her arms around her brother's torso and patted his back reassuringly. "If I'd known you'd wanted to play dress up so bad, I would have found you ages ago. Alec was kind of reluctant but I see you're all for it."

It was in that instant that Jace realized that he might have made a small mistake. From that point on, he was officially invited to Isabelle's tea party. Clary helped choose a colourful boa that would match his outfit (she decided on bright fuchsia), and Isabelle applied bright metallic blue powder into his face, courtesy of Magnus Bane. Jace grumbled the whole way through but was secretly happy that he was spending time with his three friends.

It was a sight to be seen when Maryse arrived at the door, three of her four children sitting around the tiny table with their friend, laughing and dressed up with clothes and toys littering the floor. She was going to have a hell of a time cleaning up.


End file.
